


Flower Crowned

by FlowerCrowned



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen brings a flower crown every time she knows that Peter's going to have a bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowned

The first time Peter finds a flower crown in his locker, he picks it up, looks at it and puts it right back down. It's bad enough having a cut lip, he doesn't need people staring at him because he has a flower crown in his hand too. He has no clue where it came from until Gwen asks him if he got a present and even though she tries to dissemble that it wasn't her, Peter knows it was. And he's not going to lie, the flower crown was a nice gesture, almost endearing but only because it was from Gwen.

The second time Peter finds a flower crown, he hardly believes it is real, mostly because his eye is so swollen, it's barely open. But he puts it in his bag anyways. When he sees Gwen, he hands it to her and she immediately goes up on her tip toes to put the crown on him. She takes his camera and takes a picture of the two of them, and Peter's flower crown, before he can take the thing off. But after the picture is taken, Peter takes the flower crown off and makes Gwen wear it. So they take a second picture, of her with the flower crown, it becomes his computer background. The one with Peter in a flower crown becomes Gwen's cell phone background before Peter can delete it. He doesn't tell her that he wasn't going to delete it anyways.

The third flower crown Peter doesn't find in his locker. Gwen walked up to him, ran her hand over his cheek, over every cut and bruise, and placed the crown on him. But to be tall enough, Gwen had to stand on her tip toes, which put her lips in the right place to kiss Peter's nose. So she does, but immediately looks at the floor. As soon as Peter gets over the initial shock of Gwen actually kissing him, he cups her cheek, and leans down to kiss her. The kiss is sweet and chaste, since they are at school, and it clears up everything between Peter and Gwen without a single word being said.

"So, why the flower crowns?" Peter asks, as they walk hand in hand to their class.

"I thought a superhero like you would need something beautiful on days when the world doesn't seem like it is, to remind him that the world actually very beautiful."


End file.
